To Be Loved
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Madison fell and Broke her ankle and it seems Nick has fallen for her... how will his feelings affect the dynamics of the team and what does Koragg want? pls r&r parrings TommyxKim TrinixBilly NickxMadison
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own PRMF

* * *

**... To Be Loved**

Madison found herself on the floor of the record store before she could realize anything had happened, her ankle throbbed and people began to take notice

"Mattie!" Vida exclaimed and ran to her sister's side, Nick and Xander where close behind Vida.

Toby was the last to become conscious what was going on

"What happened?" Toby asked

"Can you get the ice pack, I think Madison sprained her ankle!" Nick said taking control like a typical red ranger

"I'll get it" Chip said

"Thanks" Nick lifted Madison before Xander could move and placed her in the chair that Xander usually sits in to "supervise" and Xander put the stool where Madison's ankle could be propped up and her injury assessed as Udonna called the rangers

"I'll talk to her" Nick said and stepped to the side and answered Udonna's call

"Yes?"

"Nick, there is a disturbance in the forest, you rangers are needed immediately"

"It'll either have to wait or only have, at maximum, three rangers" Nick replied "Madison sprained her ankle and I know Vida will want to stay with her sister"

Udonna winced she would have to make due with three to four rangers until Madison's ankle healed then the disturbance suddenly stopped and she told Nick she wanted one ranger to investigate, it was up to him who.

"Xander, Udonna needs someone to run reconnaissance will you go?"

"Sure, keep me posted!" Xander said as the ambulance approached to take Madison to the emergency room

"Can I ride with her, I'm her sister" Vida said

"Sure" the medic said

"Nick, I'm trusting you with my car so you can bring Chip… don't you dare mess it up, or I'll have to mess up your face!" Vida warned as she tossed Nick her keys.

"Yes, ma'am" Nick teased

"Um… Nick she's serious… that car is her baby!" Chip said

"I know"

Vida and Madison got to the hospital first, Nick and Chip got there a few moments later.

"Are you okay… how is she?" Nick asked

"I'm fine, her ankle isn't sprained…"

"That's great, what's wrong with it then?" Chip said

"It's broken!" Vida said in frustration "My sister has a broken ankle! I don't believe this!"

"I'll call Xander and let him know" Nick said "and Udonna"

"I'm going to check on Madison" Vida said

"Okay, V, be careful" Nick said as they went their separate ways

Nick went to Rootcore along with Chip and Xander.

"How is Madison?" Clare asked

"She has a broken ankle" Nick replied "other than that she's fine"

"Oh my goodness" Udonna said "she will be fine, right"

"Yes, as soon as her ankle heals" Nick said "but right now she's in severe pain, or is as far as I know"

"I can see that you are worried about her, Nick" Udonna observed, "do you want to check on her?"

"I'll do that," Nick said quietly

Nick walked up as Madison came out on her crutches

"Mattie, how are you feeling?" Nick asked

"I've felt better" Madison replied as Nick approached her "If you need help you know all you have to do is ask"

"Thanks Nick, do you think you could help me into Vida's car, she's going to take me home so I can put my feet up for a while" Madison replied

"Do you need anything?" Nick asked

"No, I'll give you a call if I do" Madison said

Nick had Vida take Madison's crutches so he could carry her to the car

"Nick, if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me" Madison said as he carried her 'bridal-style' to the car and placed her in the front passenger seat.

"What if I said you were right?" Nick asked

Madison said nothing just smiled shyly and tried ineffectively to hide the fact that she was turning a shade of pink formerly unknown to man

"Didn't know you could turn that pink, Mattie" Nick teased as he placed her in the car "get better soon" he said before giving her a friendly peck on the cheek and closing the door then walking off.

Vida laughed

"He likes you sis," Vida teased

"I know, V, I like him too" Madison said dreamily

"Whoa, my sis has a crush! Alert the media!" Vida laughed playfully

"Can it Vida!" Madison glared at her sister "So what if I have a crush… on Nick, don't tell him, please"

"Sis, what makes you think I'll give up this secret"?

"V I know you, you had better not tell Xander, the whole world would know"

"Sis, relax, this is between you, me and the steering wheel!" Vida said sincerely

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that" Madison said

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you Mattie" Vida smiled as they pulled up at home

Nick had followed them at a distance on his bike to find where they were in case there was such an occasion that Madison needed him, and then Hidiacs appeared around the girls

"Shoot!" Madison said

'Great' Nick thought 'how do I justify my presence here… can't exactly tell those two that I followed them! I'll figure that out when I have to Madison needs me!'

Nick came out of the bushes at an all out run just in time to see Koragg hit Vida's head against her car rendering her unconscious long enough for him to grab her sister and use a spell to leave with Madison.

"Mattie!" Nick cried as he got there in time to see Koragg leave with her.

"Vida… ah shit!" he cursed and then called Udonna

"Udonna, we've got a little problem, um make that a big problem…"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. go easy on me, first Nick/Madison fic… second PRMF fic

Pls. review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter the Gulf because this Houstonian doesn't want another Hurricane Rita… or Katrina!


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight…" Xander said "you followed Vida and Madison home?"

"That is beside the point" Udonna said, "Vida has a major concussion and her sister has been captured by Koragg!"

Chip and Claire watched as Vida healed and wished there was more they could do for her and her sister

"M-Mattie!" Vida said weakly then tried to sit up quickly

"Vida, calm down … you have concussion!" Udonna scolded

"Where is my sister?" Vida demanded

There was a long tense silence

"V… Koragg captured Mattie" Nick sighed sadly

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Vida, I tried to save her, but I was too late" Nick sighed sadly "I care about your sister and I will do anything to get her back safely"

Vida said nothing aloud but to herself she was thinking 'You had better, or I will hurt someone… namely you and Koragg!'

Nick started out, but Udonna stopped him

"Nick, you do not know what you may be getting yourself into, I do not want you to get yourself hurt or worse."

"Don't worry about me, I don't care what happens to me, I love Madison, I don't know how she feels about me, but I don't want to stand idly by and lose my chance to find out how she feels" Nick was in such a rage that few words could have calmed him down. "Because I don't want to be the guy asking himself if he missed his chance with the girl he loves"

"I understand, Nick, just be careful, you do not want to leave Madison to wonder about your feelings either"

"I will be sure to tell her how I feel, I don't want her to be clueless about this anymore!" he paused "She's a good girl, she deserves to know the truth"

Vida was improving and overheard Nick's conversation with Udonna

'I hope, for his sake he truly means that… otherwise he will pay, she was hurt bad by a guy before, I won't stand for him hurting her!' Vida thought before Udonna figured that she would heal better asleep and cast a light sleep spell on her and she drifted off to sleep.

Nick morphed and grabbed his broom (a/n: I'm going to have to get used to that!) and went through his special door, he was on a mission and didn't plan on resting until he had fulfilled that mission… to save Madison from their enemy.

**Meanwhile:**

Madison was facing her worst fear in a bad dream to end all.

She walked into the record shop and tried to get her sisters attention and was ignored, Xander walked right past her, Chip looked through her and then there was Nick, she loved him and felt that he may love her as well.

"Get away from me, Madison…" he made a couple of rude comments and walked away

"What is going on?" she demanded

Then Toby walked up and told her she was no longer welcome there and needed to leave.

* * *

Nick went out to search for Madison, knowing that if she were in the underworld there was no way he was going to find her…

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at my English class and the book Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein"


	3. Chapter 3

Then he noticed Necrolai standing in a clearing.

"Give Madison back!" Nick ordered

Suddenly a platform appeared and he saw that Madison was laying on it, her body moved as if she were in a seriously bad nightmare

"What did you do to her"? Nick dismounted his Mystic Racer and came forward to her

"Just showed her what her worst fear was," Necrolai laughed cruelly

"Oh, you will pay for this!" Nick said wrathfully "Lift the spell you put on her!"

" I cannot remove this spell myself… only light magic can remove this spell and I do not perform light magic!"

"Yeah, but Udonna does!" Nick lifted Madison gently and she barely struggled at all, but her face seemed distressed to Nick who really hoped Udonna could lift the curse on Madison.

He arrived at Rootcore to find Udonna, Clare and Vida waiting for him he supposed Xander and Chip had gone back to work so that Toby wouldn't be completely without employees.

"Udonna…" Nick was upset and Udonna realized what Koragg had done

"Bring her here, this is not going to be an easy spell to undo." Udonna's typically calm nature was disrupted and Nick and Vida both knew that it wasn't good.

Udonna went to work trying to figure out which spell was used and asked Nick and Vida to leave, but neither budged.

"Go on you two… I will take care of her"

"No, I am not leaving my sister!" Vida said

"I don't want to leave Madison either, I want to be here when she wakes up" Nick said

Udonna looked at Nick and Vida, both of them wanted to be there for Madison for one reason they loved her.

"Okay, you can stay" Udonna said realizing she wasn't getting them out of Rootcore without Madison "but only if you are willing to wait and let me work in peace"

"We will, we promise" Nick said

"Vida?"

"I promise"

Nick and Vida went to studying their incantations to pass the time and it seemed like it was forever before Udonna got Madison's nightmares to end and she went into a comfortable sleep to which she would wake from naturally in a few moments.

"I have done what I can, she will wake in about half an hour" Udonna said in exhaustion

"Okay, thank you Udonna"

"Oh, you do not have to thank me, I was not going to let Madison live in her worst nightmares any longer than I had to" Udonna said

Nick walked over and lifted Madison back into his arms and Vida watched him a little to intently for his liking.

"Vida, I never asked you why you're so defensive of Mattie"

"It's a long story involving her first boyfriend… she thought she had a good guy, but I knew he was doing her wrong… he cheated with several girls and even tried to ask me out, while he was dating Mattie!" Vida said, "I told her and she confronted him and… well let's just say he wished he hadn't tried to ask me out"

Vida didn't mention that the other guy had hurt Madison; she figured it was up to her sister to give Nick that information.

About ten minutes later Madison started to wake up and realized she was in Nick's arms, what he had said early wasn't true… had she only been dreaming, she was in Rootcore being held by Nick and Vida was nearby, just didn't know she was awake yet.

Nick felt Madison move in his arms and looked down and found her awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

She didn't respond and Nick knew that she was confused and felt they needed privacy; he wanted to let her know what had happened without interruptions, even from Vida who had just noticed that Madison was awake and approached them quickly.

"Mattie!"

"Vida?" Madison was seriously confused "what happened?"

"You were trapped in your own worst nightmare"

"Oh" Madison sat up from Nick's embrace and looked at them "Why did you two stay and Xander and Chip leave"

"They had to work, but they wanted me to tell them when we found you" Vida said "by the way I need to call Xander and tell him that you're awake." Vida walked away and pulled out her morpher and dialed a few numbers and began to speak with Xander Bly, who could drive her up a wall faster than anyone else she knew.

"Mattie, I wanted to tell you something, I'm sorry about what happened today… if I could have stopped this I would have"

"Really?"

"Yes, I hate that you're this upset right now" he hugged her and she returned it hesitantly "I love you, Madison" he confessed in her ear "and I know they hurt you and I just want you to be happy…"

Clare felt awkward at being close enough to hear Nick's every word and moved herself to a spot where she could no longer hear to sweep the floor. Udonna smiled warmly as she watched Nick with Madison, she couldn't hear his whispered words to Madison, but she figured by Madison's calming down she knew exactly what he said to her.

"Udonna, what do you think of them?" Clare asked

"What ever do you mean child?"

"What do you think of them as a couple?"

"They seem good together" Udonna observed almost motherly, "I think he will be really good for her"

"Mattie, I wanted to ask you one thing, your sister told me about your first boyfriend, what did he do to you that would cause her to become protective of you"

Madison slipped from Nick's embrace. "He had been cheating on me with several other girls and even asked my sister out on a date. I didn't believe her until I went to his house and caught him in bed with another girl… believe me, that was crushing… but that wasn't the worst part" Madison paused to collect herself "I confronted him the next day to break up with him and he punched me, in the face!" Tears fell down her cheeks "Vida saw it and could have killed him…"

"What exactly threw Vida's temper, I mean, I know she has a bad temper and all, but she usually only threatens limbs not life!"

"He broke my nose, but her anger towards him was building since she saw him making out with another girl when he wouldn't even kiss me"

Nick placed his arms around Madison's waist from behind tenderly, "I'm sorry about what you've been through, Mattie, but I want you to know, that I am not like him and I'm willing to do almost anything to prove that"

Vida couldn't hide her concern for her sister, her ex-boyfriend had broken Madison's heart, and he had left a large mess for Nick Russle to clean up, would he clean it, or make it worse, Vida had no way to know, and was uncomfortable just watching her sister get involved with another new guy to Briarwood. Vida didn't realize Madison had someone who was truly willing to take care of her.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico… This Houstonian doesn't want another Hurricane Rita!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Madison left Rootcore together, Vida stayed there to work on a spell she'd struggled with.

"Vida, I rarely see you and your sister apart what brings this on?" Udonna asked

"I thought I'd give Mattie her space"

"Is it that, or the fact that you are still upset about what someone else did to your sister?"

"Both… I don't want to impose on Madison, she's happy, but I also what to be there for her if this relationship falls through… Udonna, I don't know what I should be doing"

"I recommend you take one step back from this and allow Madison to ask you if she wants your help… it might be stressful for a few days, but in the end that is what will make both of you happy"

"Has anyone told you that you give great advice?"

"I have heard that" Udonna brought Madison and Nick's location up on the crystal ball and Vida smiled as she realized Madison was in good hands as Nick and Madison sat outside the record shop Madison was smiling as rested her head on Nick's shoulder

"She really is happy with Nick"

"Yes, Vida, now do you see why I think you need to let her pursue this on her own, it will give you more time for what you enjoy"

Nick knew there was a lot of stuff he had to undo, Madison's track record with relationships, or guys, wasn't great, she had managed to get a bad one, for her first boyfriend! He was a snake sly and corrupt and thought that he could break Madison Rocca's heart and get away with it, but had found that wasn't going to be allowed. Madison's sister, Vida Rocca was there ready to skin him alive for his thinking he could hurt Madison and get away with it.

"Mattie?" Nick said

"Yes…"

"I was wondering if, once your ankle gets better, if you would like to take a ride on my bike with me?"

"That sounds great" Madison smiled "can you believe I've never ridden one before"

"Yes, I actually find that easy to believe… you don't seem the type to have" Nick smiled

"Vida owned one… but dad didn't like the fact that when she wrecked it by accident that it almost killed her… so he didn't get her another one after she totaled hers. He got her that car that she treasures so much now, that she first got the job and the record store to accessorize it and as she put it 'trick it out'" Madison laughed

"So you didn't even ride with your sister?"

"No, she was too reckless for me on that thing!"

Nick laughed; of course, Vida would be reckless

"Remind me never to let her borrow my bike"

"I'll make sure you remember that she totaled the last bike she rode"

Nick looked at Madison as she lay against his shoulder, she wasn't truly looking at his face... she just seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the embrace

"So I know you don't like to think about him, but what was he like?"

"He didn't hold me like this often, but according to Xander and Vida he was all over other girls, he was just stringing me along into thinking he was true to me" Madison sighed sadly and Nick could feel that this was a good time to change the subject.

"Well, we've got a month with you off your feet, what should we do?" he asked playfully

She smiled again and looked at him

"There's a lot we… no, I've go no clue"

Madison found a bit of mystery in Nick Russle and was happy to be surprised by him, as he was about to do. He ran his thumb across her jaw-line to rest right below her left ear and then brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss before making it a bit more serious to Madison's surprise and enjoyment. The kiss broke a few seconds later and Madison realized that he was much more serious than Rick was about his feelings for her… she didn't know that the nightmare spell hadn't truly been broken it was just lifted temporarily and would come back to hurt her again.

The next day roles around and Madison began to feel weak and tired, told her sister about her feeling and Vida said she would be okay that she probably didn't get enough sleep the night before and needed to rest.

About half an hour later Madison sat down in the orange overstuffed chair that Xander usually sits in to "supervise" and fell asleep. She fell back into the terrible nightmares that had plagued her to begin with where Chip and Xander rejecting her, Vida ignoring her and Nick telling her off.

While in real life everyone was getting concerned about Madison because she wouldn't wake up no matter what they tried. They soon ended up taking her to Rootcore to see if Udonna had any ideas as to why they couldn't wake Madison up.

When they got there, another sorceress in training met them, but they had seen her before at their school so they knew she was passing off as a human in their "world".

"Kacy, what are you doing here?" Xander asked

"Looking for Udonna, have you seen her?"

"No, we haven't" Xander said

"Clare!" Kacy called and Clare came out, but was again a sheep

"Yes?" Clare replied

"Oh, Clare!" Kacy exclaimed, "Girl you've got to get your spells strait…" she cast the spell that Udonna had used to reverse Clare's mistake

"Thanks…"

"You know you're going to have to learn to keep these spells strait eventually" Kacy smiled

"I know"

"I'd love to hear you to chat, but we need Udonna?" Nick interrupted in frustration

"Oh, just a second…" Clare said, "Udonna!"

A few seconds later Udonna came from nearby at a rush

"What is it?"

"It's Madison, I don't think that spell was truly lifted from her" Nick said

"Oh, dear, this is just what I was afraid of… I had only blocked it temporarily, it looks like I may have to create a potion to get rid of this curse" Udonna paused "Kacy, you know the counter-spells to most of the sleep curses, will you try a few while I gather the ingredients for this potion."

"Yes, Udonna" Kacy said "Bring her over here Nick."

"So you're a sorceress" Nick mused

"Sorceress in training" Kacy countered, "but I'm advanced in my studies compared to Clare"

Kacy started trying the counter spells and found none of them had any effect.

"Great!" she muttered, "This isn't working".

After a few minutes, Udonna came to check on Kacy's progress

"Kacy, have you made any progress?"

"No Udonna, I haven't… it appears that my magic isn't strong enough" Kacy said

"Oh, gosh, it seems as I have no choice but to make that potion, but until then I have to give her some relief from this torment.

Udonna placed her hand on Madison's forehead and muttered a spell that even Kacy didn't know what it would do. Kacy and Nick stepped away to let Udonna do what she was going to do for Madison.

Meanwhile, Udonna had temporarily entered Madison's dream to give her a message.

* * *

"Udonna!" Madison cried as she approached Rootcore looking for a haven from her 'friends' torment.

"Madison, come inside quickly" Udonna said

"What's going on, the team is rejecting me, I don't understand…"

"Hush, child, those people aren't real, they are evil versions of your friends that Koragg created to try to turn you against the team when they are truly your friends." Udonna explained "once you step in here you will meet up with your friends, your real friends, you are connected to their subconscious mind therefore they will seem as they do to you normally"

"Okay, I believe you, I defiantly don't want to stay out there!"

Udonna stepped aside to allow Madison to step into Rootcore.

"Hey sis.!" Vida said

"Hi Vida" Madison smiled genuinely

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" Xander said playfully

"Yeah, we thought you wouldn't show" Chip said

"Of course I'd be here, Chip" Madison laughed

Then Nick walked over to her

"Mattie, I need to talk to you, alone…" he started to walk away

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the Frankenstein book we had to read for my English class


	5. Chapter 5

Udonna walked away from Madison and went to get the potion started and Kacy went to tutor Clare who needed all the help she could get.

"Nick" Udonna said, "you know that as long as you hold her she will be connected to your subconscious stronger than any of the other rangers"

"I know, that's what I want" Nick replied

"Just try to fight the urge to go to sleep, or we will have to treat you the same way we are Madison"

"Why?"

"Because that will mean the curse will have effected you as well… but since you are already connected to Madison, you will join her in place of the version of you that is just part of your subconscious"

"So I will actually be with her in her dream"

"Basically" Kacy said "the only weird thing with her as strongly connected to you is that the subconscious version of you will probably be able to tell her things that you, yourself wouldn't have the courage to, or just couldn't find a way to word."

"Oh, and if I fall asleep will I know what the version of me from her dream said"

"Yeah, I think so… right Udonna?"

"Yes, Kacy, that is exactly right"

"Okay" Kacy replied

* * *

Madison walked over to Nick unsure as to what he wanted, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but didn't really know why he couldn't say what he wanted in front of the team, who was actually trying to listen in on their conversation. 

"May I help you?" Nick asked in annoyance

Every ranger went their own way as Nick guided Madison to sit on a bench at the back of the room away from the team. He sat there with her and had her lay with her back against his chest and placed his arms around her waist from behind.

"What is it Nick?" she asked

"I didn't tell you that I've been in contact with my parents recently, they're glad I found some friends… I told them about you and they are hoping to meet you someday"

"Really?"

"Yes, but that wasn't all I wanted to tell you"

"What else did you want to tell me that is so secret?"

"Well, Mattie, has anyone told you how pretty you are?"

"No, I often get called plain, actually" Madison laughed awkwardly

"Well, I feel differently" his embrace on her changed slightly as he felt it was time she was told one of his most vital secrets that he hoped that they could be together as a serious couple.

* * *

Nick found himself feeling very tired at that moment… but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet, he didn't know if the subconscious version of himself had told Madison the one thing that needed to be let out… but within a few moments he could no longer fight the spell and dozed off, Madison resting comfortably against his chest 

"It looks like Nick wasn't as strong as he though he was" Kacy laughed slightly as she then realized that meant that Nick and Madison were together on the dreamscape and that brought a smile to her face.

Udonna sighed as she too realized Nick had succumb to the residual effect of the strong connection he had formed with Madison… but then a smile came to her face as she realized that he had stayed there knowing the risks because he was deeply in love with Madison.

The potion would be complete soon, but Udonna figured it was time she stepped in on the issue of Madison's left ankle. A simple spell healed the fractured bone and caused the cast to turn into the boot of her uniform, she would be even more pleased when she woke up… but explaining her recovery would be another issue all together, turn out no one would actually ask about it strangely enough.

* * *

(After Udonna lifted the curse)

Madison stood silently looking at Nick's bike, she had agreed to ride with him… what had possessed her to do that, he was a good rider, but she was nervous about getting on a bike like this one when she had never done it before.

"So, Mattie, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I've been worse," she laughed in embarrassment "I just have one question… about the dream, do you know what I was told, first of all?"

"Yes"

"Was that stuff true?"

"Every word of it" he put his arms around her waist from behind "are you ready?"

"Sort of…"

"You're nervous… don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get hurt"

"Okay" she smiled "let's go"

They both walked over to his bike and he handed her an extra helmet which she put on and he helped set up properly to keep her safe.

"Let me get the engine started before you get on" Nick said calmly the engine roared to life "get on and hold onto my waist, we wouldn't want you to fall"

"Nice…" she said sarcastically

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure I told you"

They rode off unaware that a stranger lurked in hiding watching Nick and Madison have fun together, and fall deeper in love with each other as she showed him what Briarwood had to offer and he showed her the way deeper into his heart and to the love she, in his mind, deserved.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico because this Houstonian doesn't want another Hurricane Rita 


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Madison, what do you think?" Nick asked as the sat at a red light

"I never thought that I'd enjoy this ride half as much as I do"

Nick chuckled "Just goes to show that you really can't say you don't like something until you try it"

"Yes, and I'm glad I'm doing this with you"

'So am I Mattie, so am I' Nick thought as he gently placed his hand on hers for a moment before the light changed and they took off again

Madison's ex-boyfriend had been watching as they got onto Nick's motorcycle and headed off for a ride together.

'I can't believe this, she was mine…' Rick thought angrily 'and if I can't have her, no one can' when he made that threat he didn't realize that a fight with Nick Russle would be more than he could take.

He went after Nick and Madison and found them at her house where she was about to leave. Nick kissed her good-night before she went inside and he went back towards his bike to go home himself and he saw her ex leaning with his hand on the seat of his bike.

"Get your hand off of my bike!" Nick ordered

"Get your mitts off my girl, and I'll leave you alone!"

"She's not yours, Rickie…" Nick said trying not to blow his temper "when will you realize you aren't God's gift to women and that maybe Madison Rocca doesn't want you!" Nick was now enraged this guy wanted Madison so he could hurt her again

"It looks like we're going to have to leave that call to Madison"

Madison came outside as Richard (Rick) pulled back to punch Nick in the face, the punch landed leaving his nose bleeding slightly.

"You ass!" Nick cursed "you don't deserve someone as good as Madison…"

"Nick!" Madison cried

"You know, I ought to beat the hell out of you, but I won't… you really aren't worth my time" Nick said looking at the blood on his fingers that he knew was coming from his nose

"I will be back" Richard said and left.

"Nick" Madison came to his side "come on inside and let me clean that up"

"Okay"

Nick and Madison headed inside and Vida met Nick at the door.

"I underestimated you, I really thought you were going to kill him there!" Vida chuckled

"I wasn't going sink down to his level, but believe me it wasn't easy to keep from grinding him into the dirt… and the reason had nothing to do with my bike or the fact that he punched me in the face, it all had to do with what he did to Mattie"

Madison didn't know what she should say so she silently went to get the first-aid kit.

'So my sister finally found someone willing to take up for her, Udonna was right it's time for me to step back and let Madison find happiness' Vida thought 'but that doesn't mean that if he breaks her heart I won't break him!' Vida smirked

Madison returned and cleaned up the blood on Nick's face and found he would be fine; Vida excused herself from the room as her sister took care of Nick

"Weird, Vida typically doesn't do this…"

"Doesn't do what?" Nick asked in confusion "leave you alone with a guy"

"Exactly, she's been protective of me since my ex broke my nose"

Xander sighed as he tried to call Vida

"V, how is Madison?" he asked

"She's doing fine, why didn't you call her and ask her that?"

"I didn't want to" Xander said casually, "Isn't she with Nick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wouldn't want to disturb the love birds now would we?" he asked playfully

"Xander, you know you're pathetic"

Xander laughed at her comment as if it were merely a joke.

"Shut up"

They got off the phone and Vida looked in on her sister just in time to see Madison and Nick break off a romantic kiss. She smiled and decided that it was best she made herself scarce… she had things to do anyway so she just got to her own business.

Madison was happy to be with Nick, even under the circumstances.

"Mattie, I understand this isn't easy for you, your dating record hasn't been all that great"

"That's putting it mildly, you have no idea what I went through with that jerk, and he's one of the biggest reasons that Vida protects me, the second is our dad…"

"Your dad, but he bought Vida that awesome car," Nick said in surprise

"Yes, but he plays favorites and Vida is his favorite daughter, and to him I'm not even there, if you realize I don't own a car myself, he won't even co-sign on mine, and he couldn't wait to get the papers signed on hers!" Madison showed reason to be jealous of her sister, but it was obvious she wasn't

"Then if Vida gets so much how come you two have such a good relationship when I see thousands of reasons for you to be jealous of her"

"Well, our mother gives us equal treatment all the time, she has offered to let me use her car until we save enough that I could get my own" Madison smiled "and besides, Vida doesn't rub it in my face, but mind you, she milks it for all it's worth and sometimes turns it in my favor behind dad's back"

Then their father burst into the room.

"What is going on in here, Madison Rocca!" her father yelled.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Nick Russle" Madison said rather hastily feeling that the introduction was a necessary evil.

"Where is your sister?"

"I'm right here dad," Vida said

"Okay… why is he here?"

"Dad, he brought Madison home from work he's a coworker of ours and when he got here her ex-boyfriend attacked him and we brought him inside to treat a slight injury but he wasn't going to hurt her, she wouldn't have been in the room alone with him if I thought there was a danger involved!" Vida said her voice dripped with anger

"As you can see, dad is the other reason!" Madison whispered to Nick

"Yeah, that's all to clear!"

The next few weeks were filled with dates and excitement for a young couple brand new at dating. Then things took a tumble as Madison's sister ran into her ex and things went ablaze as Vida gave him her uncensored opinion of him by calling him everything under the sun and then some and nearly getting injured in the process! Xander knew that day would come that Vida told Madison's ex to take a long walk off a short peer, but not that nicely, he just didn't know when she'd do it.

Then the worst happened that caused Madison to emotionally crash and burn.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and the same note applies that applied to every other chapter of this story, flames will not be tolerated


	7. Chapter 7

Richard confronted Madison at school that morning and Nick got between him and her before he hurt her again.

Madison arrived at Rootcore and Udonna realized she wasn't well.

"Madison, what ever is the matter child?" she asked compassionately

"Nothing, just a family issue," Madison dismissed simply, but she didn't realize how hard it would be to dismiss Udonna off her case.

"Madison, you know that it is not good to bottle emotions within yourself it can only end up badly"

"I know, Udonna" Madison said "but it is hard for me to talk about things like this"

Nick arrived at Rock Porium to find that Richard was waiting for Madison.

"What do you want?" Nick demanded

"Just to talk to Madison, but it can wait; I don't want to have any interruptions this time"

Xander walked up just as Richard started to try and get Nick to fight him so as to get Nick out from between Richard and Madison… Xander knew that couldn't be allowed because Richard meant nothing but trouble for Madison, which meant Nick needed to be there to stand up for Madison.

"C'mon Nick, ignore this loser, he isn't worth it" Xander said

"Yeah, you're probably right, but if that's the case then he really isn't worth Madison's love" Nick said as he started to leave with Xander silently edging him on to go into the store and not fight Richard.

By the time Madison came, Richard had given up waiting for her and left to take care of some of his own issues. Madison had no idea the confrontation that Xander had to stop, and neither he nor Nick was jumping at the chance to tell her that her ex-boyfriend had been there. They didn't realize that she had much worse on her mind.

Her father had threatened her that if she was ever caught riding Nick's motorcycle again she would live to regret it. She realized that he meant what he said, and it hurt her because she had wanted to ride with Nick again. It made her feel good that he cared about her and those rides reinforced his feelings for her as they would talk to each other while sitting at red lights and he would often tell her things no one else had ever told her before.

Vida heard that threat as well and hated that it drove a wedge between her sister and the first guy that truly made her feel contented. She vowed that she would do something to keep Madison with Nick, where she was truly happy, but that was a promise that it seemed Vida couldn't keep because she had no idea how to let Madison have her freedom with Nick.

Nick, on the other hand, had no idea that anything between him and Madison had been changed that night, but he could see that something was wrong with Madison just by looking in her eyes.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" he asked warmly

"Nothing… Nick, I'm fine" she dismissed quickly, knowing fully well that he realized there was something bothering her and wasn't going to give up until he found out.

"Okay, but if there is something you need to talk about you can always come to me" he said lovingly to her

"I know, thanks" she smiled as she started back on what she was doing.

'What is going on with her, I know something's wrong, but what?' Nick thought

"Nick!" Vida exclaimed

"Yeah, V…"

"I need to talk to you, about Madison" Vida said and they headed into Toby's office, which was empty at the moment.

"What is it?" Nick asked "what's wrong with her today?"

"Our dad doesn't want her seeing you anymore, he started with telling her he didn't want to hear of her riding on your bike anymore, and you have no idea how much she loved the time she spent with you yesterday" Vida's tone was dripping with anger and irritation.

"I get the feeling I do" Nick said "she told me that she enjoyed riding with me"

"I know, but she didn't shut up about it last night… not to say that I'm not happy that she's found someone that makes her truly happy" Vida was angry but at the same time relieved to see her sister finding happiness.

"So he won't find out," Nick said

"That's not that easy, we tried to hide something from him before and Xander and I only managed to get her into even more trouble" Vida looked troubled by what was going on with her sister.

"You really do want to see her happy don't you V?" Nick asked

"Yeah, she deserves it more than you'll ever know, she's been through too much already, Nick"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure that comes to an end here"

They left the office and Nick walked over to Madison and she realized he knew what was going on, Vida had told him for her and Madison was thanking her lucky stars for her sister.

"Mattie, I know what's wrong with you"

"So you came to tell me its over didn't you?"

"No, it won't be over, not as long as were alive" Nick replied, his heart pained to think that a guy had allowed her father to push him around, but Nick vowed to himself and to Madison that he wouldn't be a repeat of that guy, he wouldn't let anyone push him around.

After work Nick went to Rootcore to talk with Udonna about how he might be able to help Madison when he noticed that Clare had gotten herself in quite a jam.

"Gee, Clare, I have to say this is the weirdest mess I think I've seen you in yet" Nick laughed as he saw that she had somehow got stuck in a levitation spell.

"Can you get me down?" Clare asked

"I'll see what I can do" Nick smiled wirily as he grabbed his Mystic morpher and turned it to wand mode and finally got the sorceress in training down out of her floating spell.

"Thanks"

"Now you know you have to figure out how to do that on your own next time" he said

"I know, Nick" Clare smiled awkwardly

"Where is Udonna?" Nick asked

"Follow me" Clare said

"Okay"

Nick and Clare headed into Rootcore and soon Udonna greeted him, she knew what was going on and that there was very little option to keep Nick and Madison together and happy.

Madison went home that evening afraid of what her father might do because she didn't break up with Nick like he had told her to do after her sister went to bed. Her father approached her.

"Did you break up with him?" he demanded, he had his back turned and she wasn't too sure if it was her father.

"No" Madison snapped angrily, "I'm not a child anymore, you can't tell me who I can date!"

"So you finally decided to borrow a page from your sister's book and stand up to me," her "father" said flatly "I just might let you keep seeing him," he said almost genuinely, but Madison knew that was too good to hope for, or was it. He sounded different… there had been a rumor among family that her dad had mental problems she didn't know what they were, nor did she know if she could even trust her father anymore.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein"


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: this chapter is for **aquarius12285** and **TrueRomantic** who have reviewed just about every chapter so far, thanks for your support.

* * *

The man stepped forward with a smile on his face, it wasn't her dad it was her dad's older brother Mike, whom had always been like a dad to her.

"Uncle Mike, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed and hugged her uncle's neck

"Sorry Mattie, I just had to know how you would have handled my brother" Mike laughed slightly "so who is the lucky guy your sister told me about" Madison stepped back happy as a flee in a dog show.

"His name is Nick Russell, he's new in town, but he's really kind" Madison smiled "but dad doesn't want me to be with him"

"What if I told you it wasn't your dad's call to make" Mike asked

"What?" Madison glared at her uncle

"He is leaving Briarwood… permanently, he and your mother are getting a divorce"

"What, why?"

"She got tired of watching you girls suffer needlessly" Mike smiled "she's taking full custody of you and your sister, so if any one has any say so in who you see it's her"

"What about the rumor that dad had mental problems?"

"It's only that, a rumor," Mike laughed "sure your father's a bit loopy, but he's sane, for the most part… as hard as that is to believe."

Madison smiled as her Uncle spoke

"You know, I want to meet this Nick Russell you've been dating, see if he meets my expectations for my niece"

Madison laughed, of course he'd meet her uncle's expectations, he'd exceed them, but she didn't know that Nick's older cousin was coming into town.

Jason Lee Scott saw Briarwood as being too similar to Angel Grove his cousin was the only reason he came there.

Xander Bly noticed the newcomer and realized he was lost.

"Hey, you lost?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Nick Russell, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, would you"

"Yeah, the record store, Rock Porium, he's working late there" Xander replied

"Thanks" Jason said

Xander gave him some general directions to the store and Jason got there quick enough.

'Did he have to come now?' Nick wondered as Jason walked into the store. "Hi Jason" Nick said as he walked over to his cousin, he hadn't looked forward to Jason's arrival at first, but the thought that maybe his cousin could help him with his dilemma with his girlfriend he was a little happier to see his cousin.

"We're closing!" Toby said intolerantly

"Hey Toby, this is my cousin" Nick said

"I'll wait outside" Jason smiled and stepped out of the store

Nick came out a few minutes later, more than glad to get out of there for the evening.

"So that's your boss" Jason observed

"Yeah, he's not too bad typically" Nick shook his head wirily

"Have you made any friends around here, you're notorious for not trying to make friends"

"Yeah, I've got a few" Nick replied, "I've been dating recently"

"Dating?" Jason smirked "I knew sooner or later you'd find a girl, what's her name?"

"Madison Rocca, she wants to be a film producer" Nick said "you hardly ever see her without her camcorder, recording just about anything"

"Really," Jason said, "is there a chance that I could meet her?"

"Not if her dad has anything to say about it" Nick's morpher went off and he excused himself to a secluded spot to answer it.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, Mattie?" he said

"We don't have to worry about my dad anymore" she said in excitement

"Why?"

"He and my mom are getting divorced and he's moving out of Briarwood" she sighed

"Hey, lighten up, this is a good thing… listen I got to go, I'll call you later, I've got to meet back up with my cousin, he came to visit my sister and me," he paused "I'll meet you later and will take a ride on my bike, okay"

Mattie laughed slightly, he knew how much she liked riding his motorcycle "Sounds great, see you then"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too, Nick"

Jason smiled in satisfaction as he heard his cousin talking to his girlfriend; he had no idea that his cousin's cell phone was actually a Mystic Morpher. Nick came out and they headed to his sister's house to talk there.

"So, who called you?"

"That was Madison, we don't have to worry about her dad anymore, he's leaving Briarwood, permanently, her parents are getting a divorce" Nick said "I'm going to meet her later on my bike and we're going to spend some time together"

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid," Jason advised

"Don't worry, Jase, I don't plan on hurting her… her sister, Vida, has given me a clear impression that if I broke her sister's heart, she'd break me!"

Jason laughed, that defiantly sounded like someone he knew.

"Speaking of breaking people' Jason thought 'I wonder how our newlyweds are doing', Jason was referring to Tommy and Kimberly when he thought of their newlyweds, they had only been married two months thus far and seemed happy enough.

Nick went off to get ready to meet up with Madison as Jason grabbed his cell phone and called Tommy at home, and Kimberly answered the phone, Tommy hadn't arrived home yet.

"Hi Jason" Kim laughed

"How did you… oh yeah, you guys got caller id not too long ago" Jason laughed at his own forgetfulness

"So how's Briarwood?" Kim asked

"Quiet" Jason replied, "My cousin has a girlfriend now"

"Now which cousin are we talking about?"

"Nick Russell" Jason laughed, "He's one of the ones you haven't met"

"Okay, no wonder the name didn't sound familiar" Kim paused "so what is she like?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met her yet, but I get the impression her sister is a lot like Aisha," he confessed

Tommy arrived as Jason was talking

"Who is it?" Tommy asked Kim

"Jason" she mouthed

"Who was that?" Jason asked

"That was Tommy" Kim said as Tommy grabbed an extension

"Hey" he said

"Hey, Tommy" Jason laughed slightly "how's things in Reefside?"

"Quiet" Tommy sighed ", especially now that Mesogog's gone"

"You sound almost sad to see it end again" Jason said

"Well, it has gotten boring without having to watch for his creeps showing up at the most inopportune moments!" Tommy chuckled

"I guess it would" Jason suddenly noticed strange foot soldiers outside "what the… aw shit, I gotta go! I got company!"

"See ya" Tommy said

"Bye"

Kim and Tommy hung up, Jason right behind them… he had no idea what he was facing off against, but he wasn't going to let them hang around.

Nick came out to see his cousin fighting against the Hidiacs and doing pretty good for himself.

Nick slipped into an empty room and pulled his Mystic Morpher and entered the spell code.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" he exclaimed and transformed to the red mystic ranger "Magi Staff, Sword mode!"

He entered the fight and the Hidiacs were soon history.

"You okay?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jason replied confused by the fact that this red ranger's voice sounded disturbingly familiar.

"Okay, good…" the red ranger left, going far enough that Jason couldn't tell where he went and Nick dimorphed and came back from the general direction he would have had he just been in his room. Jason didn't ask any questions, just let the fact that Nick sounded a lot like the red ranger that had just left roll off him, he couldn't exactly grill Nick on that without giving away the fact that he was a former ranger, himself, he would have to be a little more sneaky if he was going to figure out if his cousin had followed in his footsteps and become a red ranger.

That evening Nick left to pick Madison up, his mind still reeling from the events that had occurred only hours prior, the way Jason fought you would have thought he'd done that before. Nick had to dismiss all thought of what had happened that evening as not to rouse Madison's suspicion that something might be going on.

Jason looked at an old coin he had come across on his way from Angel Grove, he didn't know why but he had felt the urge to pick it up and see what it was, but he couldn't tell because it was so dirty. He began to clean the old coin and felt a weird feeling as he uncovered the Tyrannosaurs emblem; it was the old red ranger coin.

'Is it possible that the old thing still has power?' Jason wondered as he felt the old ranger energy within him 'there's only one way to know' he held the coin behind his back and felt the old morpher take its place "It's Morphin' Time… Tyrannosaurs!" he looked down and realized he was in his old ranger uniform 'it does work' he thought then dimorphed, he had a lot to think about now that his ranger power was working again, he went for a drive in his car to try and sort out his thoughts, he had no idea what he would stumble onto while trying to figure out what he should do.

Meanwhile: Nick and Madison rode off to a secluded spot where they could converse without worrying about being disturbed by anyone.

"Nick, what's on you mind?" Madison asked as she realized he had been quieter than normal.

"It's not important" he replied quickly

"Yes it is, otherwise it wouldn't be bothering you like it is" Madison pointed out

"I guess you're right" Nick replied and told her about what happened

"We'll have to talk to Udonna about this" she said

"Yeah, but not right now" Nick said, not realizing what that attack of Hidiacs had truly meant, that Koragg was after him and Madison. Suddenly Hidiacs surrounded them before they could realize anything was going on.

"Oh shoot" they started fighting in civilian form, but realized that wasn't going to cut it and morphed, not realizing they should check around for anyone watching them.

Jason Scott had gone up that way to think and heard a fight going on and went to check it out and found that Nick and a girl, he could only assume was Madison, were facing off against the same strange monsters that had attacked him earlier. Then suddenly they morphed, and for the first time in his life Jason hated being right.

'He is the red ranger' Jason thought in exasperation 'great, why couldn't I be wrong for once!' he didn't want to believe that his cousin was a red ranger, but he guessed he would have to accept that fact because there was nothing he could do or say to change that fact. He watched the fight from a distance and realized that Nick and Madison could handle the fight themselves and his help wasn't necessary, but just as he started to leave the battle ended and Nick and Madison easily heard his movements.

At the end of the fight Nick realized there was someone around that shouldn't be just as Madison was about to power down

"No, don't power down yet!" he exclaimed

"Okay, why?" Madison asked

"Wait just a second" Nick said as he headed into the wooded area nearby and found his cousin standing where he could easily see them.

'Oh, great, I hope he didn't see me morph!' Nick thought as he laid eyes on his cousin.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein"


	10. Chapter 10

Nick escorted Jason out of the woods and into the open where Madison realized why Nick didn't want her to power down yet.

"Guys, you can go ahead and power down… I saw you morph" Jason reported

"I hope Udonna doesn't get too mad that you know who we are," Nick said

"Power down!" Nick and Madison said together

"Nick, do you know him?" Madison asked

"Yes, Mattie, this is my cousin, Jason Scott, Jason, this is my girlfriend, Madison" Nick said

"Well, it's good to meet you, although, the circumstances could be improved on a bit," Jason laughed

"I can't argue with you on that one" Madison replied shyly

Then the rest of the Mystic force rangers arrived to check on their teammates after Udonna informed them that Nick and Madison were in trouble.

"Who is this?" Xander asked

"That is my cousin, Jason" Nick replied

"He knows doesn't he?" Vida asked her sister

"Yes" Madison replied weakly "he was hidden in the woods when we morphed"

"Mattie, how could you be so foolish!" Vida scolded

"It's not her fault, they were under the impression that they had been alone the whole time when they hadn't been" Jason said "if anyone is to blame here, it's me, you five weren't told as strictly as my team was to watch for civilians in the area"

"Your team, Jason, you were a power ranger?" Nick said in surprise

"Yes, a red ranger, not unlike yourself" Jason replied

"Prove it" Xander said figuring that wouldn't be possible

"Fine." Jason said coolly and reached behind his back "IT'S MORPHIN TIME… TYRANNOSAURS!"

The rangers were awestruck when they saw Nick's cousin transform into the red mighty morphin power ranger.

The rangers went to Rootcore to talk with Udonna and try to explain what had happened that allowed Jason to know Nick and Madison's identities as the red and blue mystic rangers respectively.

Udonna understood what had happened and was willing to forgive the young rangers for the mishap and told the others that it was okay if Jason knew who all of them were.

"Power down" Xander, Chip and Vida said reluctantly and dimorphed and introduced themselves to Jason who was understanding to the fact that they really didn't like having to reveal who they were to Jason

"Guys, you don't have to worry about me betraying your secret to the world, I had to vow to keep my identity along with those of my teammates a secret, one that I still hold to this day." Jason said seriously but a smile played across his face, he understood where these young rangers came from.

"Do you feel that it is now safe for these rangers to know what your teammates' names were?" Udonna asked

"Yes, I know it is" Jason replied "my team, the original team, consisted of Kimberly Hart, pink ranger, Tommy Oliver, green ranger later the white ranger, Zack Taylor, black ranger, Billy Cranston, blue ranger, Trini Kwan, yellow ranger, and myself Jason Scott, red ranger." Jason said, "That was years ago and the team has long since gone their separate ways, the last time the entire team was in one place was Tommy and Kimberly's wedding"

"It would be interesting to get to meet them," Madison said

"Wait a minute, we already have met one of them" Vida interrupted "Trini Kwan, she works at our school, she's a teacher… you should remember her, you're in her class with me!"

"What subject does she teach?" Jason asked

"Math" Vida replied nonchalantly

"Okay, thanks for the information" Jason replied as he secretly planned to meet up with Trini to try and catch up.

The next half hour went by quickly as the Mystic Force rangers had a lot of questions for him, especially Chip and Vida. Jason answered all of their questions truthfully and realized that quite a few of their questions he would have to ask others about because he had no idea because they had a lot to do with Tommy and Kimberly, he couldn't tell them much about the relationship or anything of that nature it would be up to Tommy and Kimberly if they wanted that information known.

"I guess I'm going to have to try and find Billy and Zack and just have a reunion for the mighty morphin power rangers so they can fill these kids in on what it was like for us to be power rangers." Jason said to Udonna

"If you want to do that, I will not stop you", Udonna said

"Okay, I think Kimberly knows how to get a hold of Billy, Tommy can get Zack" Jason said "I'm not going to call the ones that came and took the place of four of us that left the team early I don't think it is necessary, they can't tell them much more than we can"

"Do what ever you see fit" Udonna said

Jason left the forest a bit later to call Tommy and Kimberly and see if they could get a hold of Zack and Billy and they agreed it was a good idea to teach the new rangers about their team and agreed to get the other members.

"But what about Trini?" Tommy asked, "We lost track of her years ago"

"I found her" Jason said, "She's already here in Briarwood"

Tommy had to fight to keep from laughing; Briarwood wasn't that far from Reefside.

They set up the time to bee when Reefside High School would be out for a break, so Tommy wouldn't miss work and come to find out Briarwood High School would be out as well.

Jason was talking to Trini about his plan and she had no idea that there were any new power rangers much less the fact that they were in this town. She agreed to meet them and answer any questions they had for her, she didn't know that going to talk to the Mystic Force rangers would mean she would have to face Billy again, which would be no easy task.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein"


	11. Chapter 11

The next day came and Nick and Madison met up with Trini after school and she found out that Nick, Madison and Vida were all three rangers along with Xander and Chip, she was getting anxious to get to talking to those rangers.

Jason would take them to the edge of the forest where Clare would meet them and lead them to Rootcore where they knew they would have some privacy and the currentrangers would just go through a tree to get there.

"Hi Clare" Jason said

"Hi, Jason, and these are…"

"Tommy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack... Billy should be here in a few minutes" just as Jason finished his statement Billy walked up

"Sorry I'm late, my clock was slow" Billy said kindly

"It's okay, Billy" Jason said

The group headed into the forest each trying their best to keep up with Clare so they wouldn't manage to get lost, as it seemed all to easy to do.

They arrived at Rootcore just a few minutes before the arrival of the Mystic force rangers. They headed inside and Trini noticed that something seemed a bit off about Kimberly

"Kim, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" Kim said sweetly

"Okay, I hope that's all it is" Trini whispered as they got their first good look at Rootcore, it was an impressive place.

"Welcome to Rootcore, I'm sure Jason has told you some about me" Udonna said

"Very little," Zack said as the Mystic force rangers arrived

The conversation was lively and fun as each ranger found someone they were similar to, except Billy, who kept to himself for the most part.

Kimberly started to try and demonstrate some gymnastics moves when she started to get extremely dizzy and it was only by luck that she stumbled straight into Xander's chest, he caught her and helped her get to a chair.

"Whoa, what was that about?" he asked as she sat back in her chair as her head was spinning

"I don't know" Kim replied as Udonna approached her and told the others to disperse she would take care of Kimberly.

Kim could see that Udonna looked concerned as she came to Kim's side, Udonna wasn't sure if this was exhaustion or something more sinister, but what she suspected was miles away from what was actually going on.

Before that Trini and Madison had been talking about just general topics when Trini had asked Madison if she was dating

"I've been dating Nick, our red ranger, for almost a month now" Madison replied

Trini smiled halfheartedly, she had a boy she liked… as a matter of fact he was in that room, she had just never had the courage to talk to him like that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Trini replied

"No, something is wrong, what is it"

Just about that time Kimberly had her almost fainting spell that drew Madison's attention away from Trini, who couldn't have been more grateful for the distraction.

Udonna went to checking about Kimberly's condition when Trini noticed a coin on the floor near the brooms that gave off a strange yellow glint

'Could it be?' she asked herself as she walked over to the coin, she picked it up to find that she was right, it was the Saber Toothed Tiger power coin 'it is!' She could feel it's energies filling her again and smiled wide as she had missed that feeling and it brought back memories of Alpha and Zordon, her old friends.

Billy noticed Trini was off by the brooms by herself and he hesitantly approached her

"Trini, why are you alone?" he asked

"I thought I saw something… I did, look at this" she showed Billy the yellow power coin and he nearly dropped his glasses.

"Whoa, I wonder if it is still connected to the morphing grid?" he said

"I think so, I felt the energy from it fill me when I picked it up" Trini replied

"Then I guess it is" Billy said, just being near her was awkward for him because he liked her a lot, but still didn't have the courage to tell her, not aloud at least.

Udonna called her team to surround her, there was another disturbance in the forest and they needed to check it out, so they left and the older, former rangers stayed to hear what Udonna had to say about Kimberly.

"Tommy, will you come her for a minute, your wife has some news for you" Udonna said and Tommy came over to talk with Kimberly, she stepped away to give them a little privacy.

"What is it beautiful?" he asked

"Well, Tommy, if what Udonna says is true, we need to get ready for a new addition… I'm pregnant"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at either, Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein" or the nearest hurricane, whichever I chose!


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy could have died, his wife was pregnant… they were just newlyweds and now they had a baby on the way. It was a deflating blow to them both and it made them take a serious look at their relationship, and all of a sudden it hit them, they were ready to parent, they could handle this baby. They could give him or her all the love they would need; they both had steady jobs and knew they could make this work.

The Mystic force rangers arrived as the original rangers were just finding out that their team's one official couple was expecting a baby and overheard the good news.

It took quite a while for things to settle down to the point where they had been before the big news was announced.

Billy and Trini had stepped away from the group to talk about what was going on

"Billy, I think something weird is going on, I mean, I thought the old power coins were destroyed years ago, and I find mine here!" Trini said quietly before noticing yet another coin, but the glint off the coin was blue. "Billy, I think I might have just spotted your power coin"

Billy turned around and noticed the coin and went to grab it. He picked it up and instantly felt the morphing power running through him again… was it strange that his coin and Trini's would happen to be in the same place, he couldn't say… it just seemed all too weird to him. He didn't know at the time that Jason had found his already and figured out that they did still work perfectly for reasons no one knew.

Zack headed outside of Rootcore to get some fresh air when he noticed a coin on the ground that gave off a strange black glint.

"What the…" he muttered as he approached the thing and realized it was a coin. He picked it up and discovered it was his mastodon power coin 'My power coin, whoa, I thought these things were destroyed!' He felt the energy from the coin fill him and realized that this was the actual coin and it did still have power, meaning that the command center must ether still exist or still have a module with power that connected to the morphing grid. He was unsure what to make of this find and went back inside to see if he could find someone that could give him some answers. Zack looked at Tommy in concern as they passed each other, Tommy was leaving as Zack was headed back in.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked

"I'm just going for a walk to get my thoughts straight" Tommy replied

"Okay, be careful and try not to get lost" Zack replied

"I'll try my best" Tommy replied as he left Rootcore for his walk.

Zack headed inside figuring his best bet was to talk with Billy about his discovery.

Tommy was walking through the forest when he saw something, or actually, someone standing ahead of him.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he realized this guy was evil and would probably be ready to fight, and Tommy was unprepared for combat.

Then Koragg noticed him and realized he had to be on the side of the power rangers and challenged him to a battle with the Hidiacs, in which Tommy was drastically outmatched this was not a fight he could easily win, as a matter of fact he would be lucky if he lasted through it much less won it. He was outgunned and out numbered and it seemed that the only result for him would be loss. He then felt a strange energy coming from his dino gem and it turned into his dino morpher.

Tommy was surprised by this and wondered if it meant the dino gem he was wearing was empowered again as well.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" he exclaimed going through the moves unique to his morph.

To Tommy's relief he was suddenly morphed into the Black dino thunder ranger from that would easily have the strength to defeat the Hidiacs. Then he had to face Koragg himself.

"Who are you? I have never seen a power ranger like you before" Koragg said

"I guess you aren't familiar with the Dino Thunder Power Rangers" Tommy said "BRACHIO POWER, BLACK RANGER!"

"Ah, you are the black ranger of another team" Koragg said, "I am Koragg, the night wolf"

Tommy was not keen on going to battle with a sorcerer, even with his ranger powers; at that point fighting Koragg meant he might get destroyed, surrendering would ensure it. So he took the best option and decided to fight, he wasn't going to die now that he had a baby on the way… he wouldn't make his wife raze their child alone… not if he had an ounce of say so in the matter.

Udonna felt the dark energy from Koragg and called her rangers to gather.

"Rangers, listen, Koragg has attacked Tommy, I do not see him now but there is one unfamiliar ranger in the forest where Tommy was… you rangers must help this ranger or Koragg will destroy him" Udonna said urgently

"We will" Nick said as they all lined up. Then pulled their morphers, fully unfolded them to wand mode and entered the Spell Code

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" they all said in unison and morphed into the Mystic force rangers then went for their Mystic Racers and headed for the battle site as fast as possible.

A few blasts at Koragg announced their arrival on the scene and Tommy couldn't have been happier to see his reinforcements arrive.

"You okay?" Nick asked

"Fine" was Tommy's quick reply "thanks"

"Don't thank us yet" Vida said as the fight started again

Defeating Koragg wasn't the easiest task, but a larger fleet of Hidiacs was ready to attack them.

A strange, high-pitched scream announced the arrival of another team of power rangers.

"Kira?" Tommy said

"Sorry, I should've given the heads up on the Ptera-scream" Kira confessed

"The Ptera-what?" Madison said

"Ptera-scream… I'll fill you in later…"

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent lined up

"Ready…" Conner said

"READY!" the rest echoed

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" Conner, Ethan and Kira said in unison

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Trent said

The battle was a little more drawn out than had at first been hoped, but once it came to an end everyone was glad to head back to Rootcore to cool off.

"Well, I'd say it may be best if you dino rangers go back to Reefside" Tommy said

"But, Dr. O… we wanna meet your old friends!" Conner said

Kira was too busy chatting away about music with Vida to even protest.

Tommy gave a wayward sigh, it would be impossible to persuade them to go home, so he gave up and allowed them to stay, as long as they didn't cause trouble, there were quite a few people in that one place to begin with, but four teens weren't that big a deal.

They headed inside and Kimberly met Tommy at the entrance with the line 'We need to talk' and Conner flinched which earned him a death glare from Tommy.

Tommy and Kim got away from the entrance of Rootcore and stopped to talk

"So when are you going to tell them about the baby?" Kim asked

"Who?"

"The former dino rangers… who else?" Kim laughed, "I don't think the mystic force rangers truly heard either"

"They heard all right, I don't see how you could think that they didn't"

"True" Kim smiled

"Why don't we just tell them now and get it over with?"

"Good idea, get the questions out of the way now" Kim said in a breathy sigh.

"Don't worry, beautiful, it's going to be fine" Tommy assured her gently

"Okay" Kim smiled slightly as they started back to Rootcore ready to give the dino thunder rangers the news that they weren't sure if they were ready to hear.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent… we need the four of you to come with us" Tommy said sternly

"I wonder what we did?" Conner said

"Who knows, let's just get this over with" Kira said

They gathered by the mystic racers and Kim prepared to drop the bombshell on this team.

"Guys, I guess you could say that I have some good news for you four" Kim smiled

"What is it, Kim?" Kira asked

"I'm pregnant" she replied

Bombshell didn't even come close to describing how the dino rangers reacted to the news that Kim was expecting

"Well, this is… unexpected" Conner said trying to seem calm

It took a while to settle things down from that bit of news and the four gave their honest congratulations to Kimberly and Tommy on the fact that this meant that their family was going to grow, but it seemed kind of soon to Trent, Tommy and Kimberly had only been married a couple of months, then he found out she was only a couple months pregnant so it made a little more since, but still it was hard to grasp.

The three teams began to mingle and get to know each other, each finding someone they got along with real well, for Ethan it was Billy, Kira it was Vida and Kimberly, Trent it was Jason, Nick and Madison, Conner it was Xander and Zack, Trini was off to the side watching Clare practice her magic and found it quite entertaining how badly she messed up.

"Great" Clare sighed after turning herself into a ferret "looks like it's going to be another one of those days"

Trini had to fight to keep from laughing at the young sorceress's misfortune, and found it not to be as easy as she thought it would be.

Udonna noticed that she could no longer find Clare.

"Clare!" The elder sorceress called

"Down here!" Clare replied as she came running to Udonna's call "I kind of messed up, as usual"

"Oh dear child" Udonna shook her head "you are going to have to learn how to return yourself to normal, although it appears we need to take it one step at a time" Udonna turned Clare back to normal and Clare went back to where she was standing prior

"Clare" Trini said "maybe you should try studying a smaller number of spells and try to master them before going on to the next ones" she paused "I may not have magic, but I know that learning how to do anything takes time, and it is easier to learn things a bit at a time than all at once"

"Yeah, that sounds like it should work" Clare smiled and picked up a book to work on "but what do you suggest?"

"Maybe opening to the beginning of the book and try to master the first three spells then after you have them, the next three and so on, but I would suggest you adjust the number you try on difficulty of each spell, it's up to you whether you do three at a time or two or four, but I don't think more than four at once is a good idea, that gives more to get confused… do you understand?"

"Yes, Trini, I'll try that, I think I was just looking at too many at once, that's why I know so few" Clare said guiltily

"I teach school, I see students doing that all the time, it is just natural I guess" Trini smiled understandingly.

"Thanks for the advice, Trini" Clare said

"No problem" Trini replied and left to allow Clare to study

"Trini, may I speak with you?" Udonna asked

"Yes Udonna?" Trini replied and approached where Udonna stood.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at either Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein" or the nearest hurricane.


	13. Chapter 13

"I want to thank you for the advice you gave Clare just now" Udonna said "that might be the biggest help she has gotten in a while"

"It really is no problem, I love teaching, although I do teach math I find that a lot of the study techniques I teach my students to learn math works with other subjects as well…" Clare cast a proper spell for once and Trini laughed, "I guess Magic is no exception."

Udonna smiled "That it is" she paused and looked Trini straight in the eye "I cannot help but notice that there has been a lot of tension between you and Billy, what is causing this?"

"I'm not sure" Trini replied self-consciously "I guess it's because I don't know what to say to him"

"Could it be that you have some deeper feelings for him that you are not yet sure how to deal with"

"That too" Trini replied even more self-conscious than before.

"Do not worry, I am sure that you will figure out a way" Udonna smiled as she watched Trini becoming increasingly uncomfortable "just do not think about it too much… one step at a time"

"Thank you" Trini smiled and walked over to where Billy sat explaining some complex computer system to Ethan who was so engrossed in the conversation that it seemed the rest of the world didn't exist to him.

"Billy, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I need to talk with you, alone" Trini said uneasily

"Okay" Billy walked away from where he sat with Ethan so Trini could have her, much needed, privacy. Then he realized what was going through her mind, she was feeling so tongue-tied at the moment that she couldn't string three words together and therefore kept her mouth shut.

Then he revealed that he knew what was going through her mind and showed that he echoed her feelings in one small, awkward, kiss. Zack was just looking around for Billy when this happened and Zack couldn't believe his eyes.

Tommy saw it as well, but he wasn't as surprised as Zack had been, he had, in a way seen it coming for a while and was thinking more along the lines of 'it's about time' than 'I can't believe this just happened'.

Kimberly was happy for Trini as was Jason, when he found out about what had happened, he had zoned out a bit.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised that they did that," Jason said " I always thought there was something between them"

"I guess your right," Zack said, "I guess I just never noticed it before."

"Well, that might have something to do with the fact that you were so caught up with your own love life and saving the world to pay attention to the actions of those around you." Jason said

"That too" Zack sighed "I just can't believe they're together."

"Well, they are, so deal" Jason said

Meanwhile: Mike walked through his ex-sister-in-law's house wondering what Vida and Madison did in their spare time, he had no idea the truth, but as Necrolai appeared he got a clue that he didn't like.

About two hours later and the Dino thunder rangers had to head home, but said they'd keep in touch with the Mystic Force rangers they didn't realize that they weren't going to be allowed to leave quite so fast.

They got out and found Koragg waiting for them… along with a bunch of Hidiacks.

"Okay, any idea what those things are?" Conner asked

"They defiantly aren't Trannodrones, but they're defiantly up there in the creepy department" Kira replied

"No argument there" Ethan chimed

They morphed and fought, but something just felt staged, like they needed to be someplace else.

Udonna knew that there were two battles to be fought and with three teams of rangers at her disposal she figured she had this under control. She called her rangers first to gather around her as Tommy looked around… a pink glint caught his eye and he gave a depressed sigh, it was Kimberly's power coin, if she knew hers had been discovered she would want to use it, if it still worked, and, being pregnant, that wasn't a good idea.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent returned to Rootcore as Tommy revealed that he had found Kim's coin.

"The Dino Gems lost power… or mine did, at least", Kira said "I was the only one that had to demorph"

"Kira, I have a favor to ask you…" Kim said

"What is it, Kim?" Kira asked

"Here… I want you to use this, I'm in no state to morph or fight, you are" Kim smiled and placed her coin in the younger ranger's hand.

"You're giving me you're power coin, but Kimberly, you're breaking up your own team…" Kira protested.

"It isn't healthy for me to try and fight…"

"Okay, how do you work this thing?" Kira asked

Jason chuckled "You may not fit in, age wise, but you've got Kim's attitude down"

"Thanks" Kira said "You guys morph and I'll just copy you"

"Okay…" Jason smirked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the quartet said in unison

"MASTODON"

"TRCEROTOPS"

"SABERTOOTHED TIGER"

"TIRANOSAURUS"

They went with the first wave which included the Mystic Force rangers, she'd go with the dino thunder rangers.

They stepped outside

"Kira, are you going to morph?" Conner asked

"You first, I feel weird now, pink… oh well"

"Okay, suit yourself" Conner said and the dino thunders morphed

"Here it goes…" Kira said but didn't morph as Tommy's power waned and he dimorphed

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest Hurricane.


End file.
